


the world keeps turning.

by werewolfdad



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i just want my boys to be happy and cuddly, no one can stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfdad/pseuds/werewolfdad
Summary: just some boys' night-time rituals. loosely defined and just something to get it out of my head for a minute.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Kudos: 29





	the world keeps turning.

It's usually dark by the time they go to bed, and sometimes it's past midnight. They both have things to do in the morning - work, or school, but the hours they've got together until then are worth it. Steve tries to be the responsible one, starts telling Billy he's tired, that they really should turn in. And Billy, who likes long nights for their relative privacy at home, manages to hold out an hour, maybe two, before he's sighing as though it's some great sacrifice to go and lie down, and they slip into Steve's room.

Sometimes they kiss, and sleeping takes the backburner for a while, but always, eventually, they end up under the covers, someone's head tucked beneath the other's, and legs tangled together. They both sleep through most of the night - there are nightmares occasionally, but they don't tend to talk about those nights, even when they should. But they're happy, and they're alive, and the world keeps turning, so maybe things are going to be alright.


End file.
